As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at protective cases, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., protecting digital products. The outer protective portion of display devices in the current market, especially for thin products, such as: computer bags, mobile phones and notebook computer liners, to name a few, provide minimal protection. While in use, the position of the user varies, thereby causing the user to adjust the device to different angles. Heretofore, existing protective devices have not adequately provided the user with the necessary options to properly display devices at user defined angles. In addition, existing devices that provide limited adjustability create complexity that does not allow for convenient use and comfortable carrying by the user. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a protective case with a bracket mechanism for digital products.